the chronicels of blaze
by layfon writes
Summary: there is a new darkness reaching over the land and who will protect the human relm and the ghost zone. it also contains shipping between ember and an oc
1. Chapter 1

a/n this is a emberxoc story please be nice but I did create this oc and as far as Im aware this is the only version of him plus if I make any spelling mistakes Im sorry Im not that good at my spelling grammar and punctuation (hehe spag) I hope you enjoy and if you do private message me or review if you have any ideas for what you want to happen on the story because I will eventually draw a blank because just like before Im not that smart when it come to writing however Im always making up stories in my head this is just one of them. Wow I talk to much on with the story

 **The chronicles of blaze**

The scene opens up with a usual day for Danny foiling a ghosts plan to take over Amity park again. As the battle ensues the hero of Amity Park seems to be loosing against his opponent `who is non other than the ghost queen of pop Ember McLain who was once again trying to take over amity park.

"awwww is the dipstick getting tired" ember taunts as she swings with her guitar as she is gaining power from the crowd chanting her mane "i may be getting tired but I can kick you butt in my sleep" Danny replies as he takes in a large breath. With ember realising whats comming she turns her guitar to full power and get ready to counter when she feels that something is wrong 'whats wrong something isn't right' she thinks as she looks around the room she realises that the audience is still chanting her name which sh smiles at however that smile did not when she realised that thanks to her battle with the dipstick the the ceiling supports where very damaged. 'oh no one more blast and thousev supports will snap killing everyone' she then turns to danny "look phantom stop don't attack I will go quietly" but it was to late the young halfa could not contain the power as he released the infamous ghostly wail which destroys the supports and the ceiling collapsed. "no!" danny exclaimed as he flew to protect his friends putting up a shield but he could not protect everyone as a little girl had walked into the consert and over to an unconscious ember as the falling concreat and metal is about to hit the two girls a spark fl;ashes and flames erupt from the fround as a male figer about dannys age was holding eber in one arm and the little girls hand a sheald surrounds them as he walks out of the consert hall the crowd wakes from the transe and bolt for the exit as danny and crew follows "where is ember" sam questions looking for the blue haired rocker.

An hour passes by and danny could not find his foe so he flies home and phases into his room to see an unconscious ember on his bed with a note next to him which read ' _dear ghost boy the little girl is fine and I have returned her home but I could not take this one home because the portal was closed and I cannot teleport others so I leave he in your hands yours truly Blaze'_ as danny is reading he doesn't realise the ghost rocker is waking up when he finished and puts the note down he turns to the bed and is met with a punch sending him flying across the room "next time listen when I say stop because I was warning you about the supports" ember yells as the young halfa stand up holding his jaw recovering from the punch "look im sorry you should of said sooner once I power up my ghostly wail I cannot power it down" he replies back explaining his power to her " fine but someone could've got hurt oh and I have to ask… WHY AM I IN YOUR BEDROOM!" she yells realising where she is and all danny dose point to the note as ember reads danny is pacing in his room confused and wondering who the new hero is and even if he is a hero…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys chapter two sorry for the delay im just getting used to college but other than that I have no excuse but any way enjoy the nest chapter of the chronicles of blaze. Peace.**

It has been 6 months since the fight between Danny and Ember and also the appearance of this new figure. In this time danny and ember have become friends due to them spending a large quantity of time looking for the new character however they kept there new found friendship a secret from there friends.

(via text)

Ember: hey dipstick u heard anything

Danny: hay ember no nothing yet wbu

Ember: crap how dose someone disappear into thin air

Danny: idk. But other than that how have u been

Ember: its been good except the giw crashed my concert the other day

Danny: I thought the believed you was a human that's why they left your other concerts alone

Ember: they do they was after some ghost octopus things :/

Danny: wow em that sucks

Ember: its alright just one concert. anyway kitty is here so I gtg text u later

Danny: k I need to go school anyway so ttyl

Ember: k cya

(Dannys pov)

Danny sits there frustrated 'how could he of disappeared so suddenly' he was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice his sister walk in the room to tell him she is driving him to school today "Danny" she said waiving her hand in his face trying to get his attention "Danny. Yoo hoo anyone in there" which still didn't get his attention "HEY" she yelled in his ear whitch startled him enough to make gim jump of his bed onto the floor "who. Wha. Jazz don't do that you frightened me" he reply's panting as if he just had a heart attack "well you should have answered when I called" jazz scalded "oh, sorry I was thinking about someone" he replied she just smiles at him and says "ok, well I came to tell you im giving you a ride to school today" danny turns to her smiling "alright thanks is saves me a flight"


End file.
